Confidential
by Keiitaroo
Summary: [TRADUCTION de MadameMayorRM] Que se passe-t-il quand Emma se retrouve piégée sous le bureau de Regina à cause de sa curiosité ? Eh bien, pas ce que vous pourriez penser. - SwanQueen.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Les personnages sont à ABC et l'histoire originale à MadameMayorRM (Lien vers l'histoire original sur mon profil.)

 **NdT :** Bonjour, je sais que ça fait longtemps et que je vous avais promis une traduction plus longue dans ma dernière histoire _mais_ comme je n'ai plus de Bêta, il va falloir attendre encore un peu... Pour vous faire patienter, je vous propose de découvrir _« Confidential »_ de MadameMayorRM. Une histoire courte mais... _réchauffante_.

(Vous l'aurez probablement compris mais je tiens à le préciser, cette histoire n'a pas été relue ou corrigée par une tierce personne donc je vous prie de m'excuser par avance pour les fautes ou les passages maladroits que vous pourrez trouver.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Confidential**  
 _[TRADUCTION de MadameMayorRM]_

 _Que se passe-t-il quand Emma se retrouve piégée sous le bureau de Regina à cause de sa curiosité ? Eh bien, pas ce que vous pourriez penser._

 _\- SwanQueen._

.

 _Confidentiel_.

Ce mot était comme un phare attirant l'attention d'Emma chaque fois qu'elle voyait Regina avec un dossier portant ce mot. Cela n'aurait pas été si grave – elle aurait pu l'ignorer – si seulement Regina ne le fermait pas ou n'essayait pas de le cacher chaque fois que la blonde s'approchait un peu trop. Le mystère ne faisait que rendre Emma un peu plus curieuse à chaque fois.

 _Confidentiel_. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Quand Emma sut qu'elle devait découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire, elle se trouvait au Granny, sirotant son chocolat chaud alors qu'elle essayait de penser à tout sauf à ce qui se trouvait au de la du bord de la jupe moulante grise où disparaissaient des jambes parfaitement bronzées. Regina était assise sur l'une des banquettes du restaurant, savourant le plat le plus sain que Granny proposait et étudiant le contenu du dossier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sentant sans aucun doute le regard peu subtil d'Emma sur elle, Regina leva les yeux du dossier. Etablissant le contact visuel comme elle seule savait le faire, la brune haussa un sourcil en signe de défi alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ses yeux marron s'attardèrent dans ceux verts un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de se reposer sur le dossier, entrainant le regard d'Emma avec eux. Un doigt fin glissa le long du haut de la page.

Emma était à deux doigt de tombée de son siège tant elle était penchée pour voir ce qui se trouvait sur cette page. C'était impossible bien sûr, Regina se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Et pourtant, elle se penchait, se tordant presque le cou pour espérer apercevoir ce qui se trouvait dans ce dossier.

La façon dont le doigt de Regina effleurait la page donnait l'impression à Emma que la brune était en train de l'appâter, de la taquiner. C'était comme si Regina voulait qu'Emma veuille savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ce dossier. Le sourire persistant de la maire confirma un peu plus la blonde dans sa décision.

 _Confidentiel ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir_.

.

A 15h55 le lendemain, Emma était cachée dans le couloir devant le bureau de la maire. Elle était sur le point de mettre en œuvre son plan. La blonde était restée éveillée tard pour réfléchir et s'était levée de bonne heure avec une seule chose en tête.

 _Comment mettre la main sur ce dossier ?_

Elle avait finalement mis au point son plan ce matin, une pâte d'ours à la main, assise à son bureau au poste du Sheriff. Ce n'était pas vraiment un plan dans le sens du terme. Il n'avait pas un début, un milieu et une fin. Son plan était plus un début et un... je verrai bien quand j'y serai.

Etre une employée de la ville avait ses avantages. Le job de Sheriff était simple. Il se passait rarement quelque chose en ville qui requérait son attention mis à part un chat coincé dans un arbre de temps en temps, des chiens perdus ou un concierge ivre nommé Leroy. La plupart du temps, elle était capable de passer le temps en tirant quelques fléchettes, mangeant des cochonneries et en allant retrouver Henry après l'école.

La bête noire de son existence était la paperasse ! Comme il n'y avait rien a reporté, il lui semblait stupide de passer autant de temps a reporté... eh bien, rien. Mais la maire exigeant, rapport sur rapport elle faisait. Tous les vendredis, paperasse sous le bras, Emma se rendait à pied jusqu'à la mairie, attendait devant le bureau de Regina en compagnie de sa pimbêche d'assistante et présentait son travail à madame la maire.

Si elle était honnête, Emma avait commencé à attendre ces rencontres. Elle aimait ses tête-à-tête avec la brune. Son ennui était chamboulé par leurs échanges enflammés, leurs commentaires acérés et leur regard juste un peu trop long. La paperasse craignait mais leurs réunions pas autant.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, la paperasse était la nouvelle meilleure amie d'Emma. D'ordinaire, elle serait arrivée au bureau de la maire pour présenter son travail à 16h27 histoire de ne pas être en retard pour leur réunion de quatre heures et demie. Elle se serait assise à l'extérieur du bureau, Barbara la pimbèche l'aurait regardé par-dessus ses lunettes ringardes jusqu'à 16h36, heure à laquelle Regina l'aurait finalement appelé pour la faire entrer. La maire était connue pour être ponctuelle mais elle semblait prendre un plaisir sadique en affirmant son importance et son pouvoir sur Emma en la faisant attendre.

Mais aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui Emma était arrivée à 15h55, paperasse en main. Elle savait qu'à 15h50 précisément Regina quittait son bureau et se rendait dans la salle de conférence pour sa réunion budgétaire hebdomadaire avec le directeur des finances de la ville. Elle y resterait jusqu'à 16h20 approximativement. Cela donnait à Emma un créneau idéal.

La seule chose qui se tenait encore sur sa route avant de pouvoir chaparder dans le bureau de Regina et trouver le dossier confidentiel était Barbara. Ahhh, mais elle avait pensé à ça aussi.

Emma savait que Barbara avait un faible pour le sucré qu'elle satisfaisait le vendredi après-midi en s'éclipsant rapidement jusqu'à la pâtisserie de l'autre côté de la rue pour s'offrir un petit plaisir pendant que Regina était en réunion. Emma savait cela car à plus d'une occasion, elles avaient fait semblant de ne pas s'y voir. Il semblait que la pimbêche d'assistante de la maire n'était pas pressée de s'attirer les mauvaises grâces de Regina, même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait garder le secret de la Sheriff avec le sien.

C'est ainsi qu'Emma se retrouva cachée dans le placard du concierge, observant les alentours par une fissure dans la porte et attendant que Barbara cède à son désir pour les friandises et s'en aille. Réglée comme une horloge, Barbara sortie son portefeuille de son sac à 15h58 et passa en courant devant la cachette d'Emma.

 _Pile à l'heure._

Aussi silencieusement que possible, Emma se dirigea vers le bureau de la brune et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir menant à la salle de conférence, s'assurant que Regina était toujours en réunion. Emma pouvait entendre la voix monotone du directeur financier et ne put empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres, espérant que Regina était aussi misérable pendant sa réunion que ne l'était les employés de la ville lors des réunions auxquelles la brune les forçaient à assister.

Emma se tira de ses pensées et se glissa silencieuse dans le saint des saints, le bureau de la maire. Elle observa les alentour, ses yeux passant de la table de conférence, au bureau puis au coin salon, ses yeux verts cherchant le dossier.

 _Et maintenant, si j'étais un dossier confidentiel, où est-ce que je serai ?_

L'endroit évident où commencer ses recherches était le bureau de Regina. Il trônait, imposant et réprobateur, défiant Emma d'approcher. La blonde mis de côté sa paperasse et commença à parcourir avec précaution les dossiers soigneusement empilés dans un coin du bureau.

La blonde avait réfléchit à son plan jusqu'à ce point. Entrer, récupérer le dossier, sortir. Elle avait amené sa paperasse avec elle (incomplète comme d'habitude pour ne pas attirer les soupçons) pour son espionnage-party au cas où Regina ou Barbara reviendrait plus tôt. De cette façon, Emma pourrait simplement donner l'impression d'être venue pour sa réunion habituelle avec la maire.

 _Swan, tu es une génie du mal._

Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait selon le plan. Le seul problème était que pour l'instant la Sheriff n'avait eu aucune chance dans sa recherche de ce maudit dossier. Où pouvait-il être ? Une pensée avait traversé l'esprit d'Emma, étant donné que Regina semblait l'emmener partout, il était possible que la maire l'ait emmené avec elle pendant sa réunion avec le directeur financier.

Emma avait écarté ces pensées logiques immédiatement. Non, le dossier serait sur l'un des coins du bureau de Regina avec une grosse flèche lumineuse clignotante au-dessus, indiquant où il se trouvait pour qu'il soit facile à trouver. Bien sûr qu'il le serait.

 _Peut-être qu'il est dans l'un des tiroirs._

Ses doigts fins tirèrent silencieusement le tiroir du haut. Fermé à clef. Tiroir du milieu. Fermé à clé. Tiroir du bas.

 _Jackpot._

Le tiroir s'ouvrit facilement. Emma tomba à genoux pour l'inspecter de plus près. La plupart du contenu semblait être typiquement en rapport avec les affaires d'une petite ville. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent quand ils tombèrent sur un sachet de cookie au chocolat dans le fond du tiroir. Il semblait que la maire soucieuse de sa santé avait un faible pour le sucré elle aussi.

 _Je le savais._

Tout cela... mais pas de dossier confidentiel. Emma referma silencieusement le tiroir juste à temps pour entendre la poignée du bureau de la maire commencé à tourner. Ses yeux affolés se tournèrent vers l'horloge sur le mur. Il était seulement 16h10. Regina était en avance !

Avec seulement quelques secondes pour réagir, Emma prit une décision stupide. Se cacher ! Depuis sa position à genoux derrière le bureau de la maire, elle se faufila en-dessous et se pressa contre le fond autant que possible. Elle retint sa respiration alors qu'elle entendait Regina parler au directeur des finances. La voix de la brune était claire. La porte devait être ouverte.

 _Oh putain ! La paperasse !_

Priant n'importe quelle divinité qui pouvait l'entendre, Emma tendit une main pâle et tremblante à l'aveuglette depuis le dessous du bureau, cherchant à tâtons un moment avant d'attraper sa paperasse là où elle l'avait laissé sur le bureau. La blonde se prépara pour l'assaut de l'ouragan Regina alors qu'elle supposait qu'elle avait été surprise. Mais rien ne se passa. Regina était toujours en train de parler au directeur des finances.

La voix de la brune était froide et professionnel. « J'apprécie votre présentation concise d'aujourd'hui, Tom. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de poursuivre notre réunion hebdomadaire et de l'étirer sur nos dix minutes restantes. Maintenant, je dois retourner travailler. Cette ville ne va pas tourner toute seule. Barbara, vous avez un peu de sucre glace sur le menton. Ma chère, si vous insistez pour prendre des pauses inopinées derrière mon dos, faite au moins en sorte de mieux le cacher. »

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma. Emma essaya de ne pas respirer trop fort mais son cœur cognait contre sa cage thoracique avec tant de force qu'elle était sûre qu'il allait en sortir à tout moment. Le seul son plus fort que le cœur d'Emma était le clic-clac des talons aiguilles de la maire sur le sol carrelé alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son bureau.

Les yeux verts regardèrent avec horreur la chaise du bureau s'éloigner et la maire s'asseoir dessus. Deux longues jambes minces parfaitement moulées dans un pantalon bleu marine se glissèrent sous le bureau. Emma risqua un coup d'œil. Les genoux de Regina étaient à peine à cinq centimètre du visage rouge et terrifiée de la blonde.

Emma regarda au-dessus des genoux, au-dessus des jambes jusqu'à la taille fine où une chemise d'un blanc écarlate était rentrée dans le pantalon. Apparemment, la maire avait retiré sa veste assortie. Emma le savait parce qu'elle avait toujours aimé ce costume ou plus précisément, ce dont avait l'air madame le maire dedans.

 _Je parie que tu as l'air carrément délicieuse sans._

 _Vraiment Swan ?! Pas le moment._

Emma secoua la tête, chassant les pensées de son conte de fée personnel préféré – La Maire coquine & la Sheriff. Le bureau bloquait la vue du corps de Regina au-dessus de la taille. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Emma ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux chocolat et que ses yeux ne pouvaient la voir.

Tout allait bien se passer. Ouais. Si elle pouvait rester assise silencieusement sous ce bureau pendant encore quarante-cinq minutes, peut-être que la brune ne serait jamais qu'elle avait été là. Ouais. Cela pouvait encore se terminer sans un bain de sang.

 _Peut-être._

.

Ça avait été les quarante-cinq minutes les plus longues de sa vie. Tout son corps lui faisait mal à cause de la tension dans ses muscles alors qu'elle essayait de rester parfaitement immobile. Etonnamment, sa position de statue n'était pas la partie la plus compliqué de la dernière quasi-heure de sa vie, ou comme Emma en était venue à l'appeler, son éternité en enfer.

Non, les courbatures étaient supportables. Ce qui ne l'était pas en revanche était le son presque constant des ongles manucurés de la maire tapant contre son clavier de l'ordinateur. La maire était-elle en train d'écrire ses mémoires ? Le son semblait résonner dans l'espace confiné qui cachait la blonde et la protégeait d'une mort certaine si elle se faisait attrapée.

Mais même la torture de ce son n'était rien en comparaison avec l'attaque du nez d'Emma. Elle ne s'était jamais préoccupée de son sens de l'odorat, ne l'avait même jamais considéré à moins qu'elle soit enrhumée et ne puisse plus rien sentir ou que quelqu'un soit en train de faire des cookies et que l'odeur l'attire vers la cuisine. Nope. Elle n'avait jamais accordé une pensée à son nerf olfactif. Mais ici, sous le bureau de Regina, alors qu'elle était assise sur son derrière maintenant engourdi sur le carrelage froid, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la paperasse coincée entre ses cuisses et qu'elle retenait sa respiration en priant pour un miracle, son sens de l'odorat était son pire ennemi.

Au début, elle avait remarqué le parfum de la maire, clair et doux. Mais plus le temps passait plus son traitre de nez avait remarqué le parfum sensuelle et séduisante qui pouvait seulement être décrite comme du pur Regina. C'était enivrant. Pendant un moment, Emma avait même essayé de respirer par la bouche pour ne plus avoir à sentir cette fragrance de paradis mais respirer par la bouche était bizarre et bruyant et elle ne voulait pas goûter le parfum de Regina.

 _Enfin, pas juste son parfum._

Emma fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup timide à la porte du bureau.

« Quoi ?! » Regina n'était manifestement pas contente d'être interrompue.

« Je suis désolée de vous dérangé madame la maire. Je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais laissé des messages au poste du Sheriff et chez Miss Blanchard pour que la Sheriff Swan vous appelle immédiatement, » déclara Barbara avec une pointe de peur dans la voix. « Donc, si il n'y rien d'autre, je vais rentrer. »

 _Rentrer ? Oui ! Cinq heures, enfin !_

« Oui, oui. Merci Barbara. Vous pouvez y aller. » Emma pouvait imaginer le geste dédaigneux de la main de Regina alors qu'elle ne levait même pas les yeux de son travail pour regarder l'autre femme.

A 16h36 précisément, la maire avait attrapé son téléphone pour appeler Barbara et lui demander de faire entrer la Sheriff. Même si Emma ne pouvait entendre qu'un seul côté de la conversation, elle pouvait imaginer l'étrange mélange de peur et de joie dans la voix de Barbara alors qu'elle reportait l'absence de la Sheriff pour leur réunion.

La brune avait été surprise et avait demandé à Barbara de faire entrer Miss Swan le moment où elle arriverait. Un frisson avait parcouru le cou d'Emma quand Regina prononça son nom. Elle savait qu'elle était vraiment dans le pétrin quand la brune l'appelait Miss Swan.

Vers 16h50, Regina appela Barbara à nouveau. Cette fois, elle était clairement en colère qu'Emma n'ait pas été localisée et qu'elle ne soit toujours pas arrivée. Après avoir aboyé de nouvelles consignes à sa pimbêche d'assistante, Regina avait violemment claqué le combiné du téléphone sur son socle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle le décrocha et composa un nouveau numéro.

La sensation de son téléphone vibrant dans sa poche heurta Emma quelques secondes avant que le son du bourdonnement n'atteigne ses oreilles. Le cœur battant avec panique, la blonde attrapa prudemment le téléphone vibrant dans sa poche et déclina l'appel. ''BUREAU DU MAIRE'' brillait à l'écran. Dieu merci, elle avait mis son téléphone sur silencieux avant de quitter le poste.

Emma retint sa respiration un moment, espérant que Regina n'avait pas entendu le bourdonnement de son vibreur. Aux oreilles d'Emma, cela avait été aussi bruyant qu'un missile qui décolle. Non, comme une fusée qui explose pendant un concert de rock lors d'un tremblement de terre. Ouais. Aussi bruyant. Mais peut-être que ça n'avait pas été aussi bruyant. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait rien entendu.

 _S'il-vous-plaît._

« Miss Swan. Quand vous recevrez ce message, je m'attends à ce que vous me rappeliez immédiatement. Vous feriez mieux d'avoir une sacrée bonne raison d'avoir raté notre réunion. » Regina claqua le téléphone avec tellement de force cette fois ci qu'Emma était sûre qu'il s'était cassé en deux.

 _Tu es vraiment dans la merde, Swan._

Mais maintenant, il était cinq heures. Dans quelques instants, la maire allait reculer sa chaise, ramasser son sac à main de créateur et se diriger vers la porte au son de la symphonie du cliquetis de ses talons aiguilles et Emma serait libre. Bientôt ce cauchemar prendrait fin et Emma pourrait affronter un nouveau cauchemar où elle devra expliquer pourquoi elle avait raté leur réunion. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait conduire jusqu'à une falaise et se jeter dans le vide. Ouais. Ça semblait être le meilleur plan d'évasion.

Emma attendit mais Regina ne recula pas sa chaise. Au lieu de ça, elle continua de taper sur son clavier. Le son qu'Emma entendit ensuite fut celui de la plume de Regina contre le papier. Cela ne faisait aucun doute que la maire était en train de signer des documents et qu'elle s'en irait d'un instant à l'autre maintenant.

 _S'il-vous-plaît._

« Oh, je m'excuse madame le maire. Je savais pas que vous étiez encore là. Je ramasse juste les poubelles avant de partir pour le week-end. » Emma reconnu la voix de l'agent de maintenance de la mairie, Neely.

« J'ai encore un peu de travail à terminer, Neely. Est-ce qu'il y a encore quelqu'un ? » Regina avait son meilleur sourire de politicienne. Emma pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Non m'dame. Y'a plus personne sauf vous et moi. »

« Très bien. Si le bâtiment est sécurisé, je mettrai l'alarme et fermerait quand j'aurai finit. Vous pouvez y aller. »

 _Alarme ?_

« Vous êtes sûre m'dame ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Allez-y. Profitez de votre week-end. » On donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession à Regina.

« B'nuit maire Mills. A lundi. » La porte se referma et le bruit des pas traînants du concierge s'estompa.

L'esprit d'Emma tournait à mille à l'heure. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas prendre en compte l'alarme ? Si la maire mettait l'alarme et verrouillait la porte Emma serait piégée tout le week-end jusqu'à ce que Neely revienne lundi matin de bonne heure. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle envisageait la possibilité de rester coincée deux jours entiers dans la mairie. Elle allait mourir de faim ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait manger ? Allait-il trouver son corps ratatiné sous le bu–

La complète et ridicule de panique d'Emma cessa brusquement quand elle remarqua le stylo plume capuchonné dans la main droite de la maire glisser lentement le long de sa cuisse recouverte de bleu marine. Emma pensa que cela pouvait peut-être un tic nerveux mais à chaque passage sur sa cuisse son stylo plume semblait se rapprocher un peu plus de–

 _Est-ce que t'es sérieuse ?!_

Le stylo frôla le sexe recouvert de Regina. Emma ferma fermement les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Non. Elle ne voulait pas voir... L'œil gauche d'Emma s'ouvrit.

 _Maudit traitre !_

Les deux yeux ouvert maintenant, Emma regarda avec stupéfaction le stylo plume continuer son voyage langoureux sur la cuisse droite de la maire, puis entre ses jambes et enfin le long de sa cuisse gauche. La blonde savait qu'elle devrait regarder ailleurs, devrait vouloir regarder ailleurs en fait, mais elle était fascinée par le spectacle dont elle était témoin.

La respiration d'Emma s'accéléra et elle leva la main pour couvrir sa bouche alors que Regina s'affalait dans son siège, amenant ses parfaites fesses rondes au bord de son fauteuil. Maintenant, les genoux de la maire étaient littéralement à quelques centimètres de toucher Emma dans sa cachette. Un mouvement de plus vers l'avant et elle ne serait plus une invité secrète sous son bureau.

Emma regarda avec émerveillement Regina écarter les genoux, donnant à son stylo plume un plus libre accès à son sexe et dessinant lascivement des formes dessus. La nouvelle position de la maire donnait à Emma une vue directe sur la toile que son stylo était en train de peindre.

Après quelques instants de ce traitement, le stylo disparut. Emma sentit une pointe de déception alors que sa séance de voyeurisme touchait peut-être à sa fin. Mais elle ne fût pas déçue longtemps. En un instant, le stylo plume fut remplacé par de longs doigts fins aux ongles manucurés.

Emma regarda, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur qui grandissait dans son estomac, alors que deux mains bronzées glissaient des hanches de la maire jusqu'à chacun de ses genoux à l'unisson. Lors du voyage de retour, elle laissa ses ongles griffer légèrement ses cuisses du genou à ses hanches. La Sheriff voulait blâmer l'impression de ralentit de la scène par un quelconque court-circuit de son cerveau, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait que les mouvements de la maire étaient calculés et lent. Elle aimait se taquiner.

 _Juste merde._

Ses yeux verts se troublèrent alors qu'elle se rassasiait de la vue. A chaque passage sur le tissu bleu marine les mains de la maire se rapprochait un peu plus de son centre. Emma se surprit à les encourager silencieusement vers leur but. Chaque mouvement augmentait un peu plus son excitation.

Juste à ce moment, la main gauche de Regina disparut au-dessus du bureau. Emma ferma les yeux un moment alors qu'elle imaginait cette main caressant un sein parfait. Elle remarqua à peine ses tétons se durcirent sous son soutien-gorge à cette pensée.

Un profond gémissement rauque fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux d'Emma. La main droite curieuse de la maire avait finalement trouvé son trésor et elle pressait et frottait en cercles hypnotiques le sommet entre ses jambes fines. La blonde se sentit rougir devant ce spectacle. Que ce soit de choc d'embarras ou de désir, elle n'en était pas sûre.

Après plusieurs passages sur son centre encore recouvert de tissus, Emma regarda hypnotisé la main gauche de la brune rejoindre la droite et défaire la ceinture et le bouton de son pantalon. Deux doigts parfaitement manucurés descendirent la fermeture éclair à un rythme désespérément lent. L'autre main sortit la chemise blanche de son pantalon et glissa légèrement sur son ventre fraichement exposé. Le mouvement tira un nouveau gémissement à la brune.

 _Oh, tu as déjà fait ça avant._

Cette simple pensée assécha la bouche d'Emma. Avait-elle déjà fait ça avant... ici ?

La main gauche de Regina continua sa danse sur son ventre tendu. Emma retint sa respiration alors que la droite descendait plus au sud, et elle l'encouragea silencieusement. Avec retenue, les doigts bronzés de la brune se glissèrent entre sa peau et sa culotte en dentelle noire. Le délicieux gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues était la seule preuve que sa main avait atteint son but. Emma n'avait jamais autant souhaité qu'en cet instant que son super-pouvoir soit celui de la vision à rayon-x.

Complètement dépassée par l'image devant elle, la Sheriff serra fermement les cuisses dans l'espoir de soulager la tension qui grandissait entre ses jambes. Elle sentait son cœur accélérer et avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa respiration silencieuse. Il faisait assez chaud dans l'espace sous le bureau sans avoir à ajouter la chaleur des corps d'Emma et de la maire.

Alors qu'Emma regardait avec émerveillement, la main de Regina commença à bouger en rythme sous le pantalon bleu marine. L'imagination d'Emma remplissait les blancs à chaque mouvement et bruit que faisait la maire alors qu'elle continuait de se faire plaisir. Les hanches de la brune avaient rejoint la danse et commençaient à rouler doucement sur le fauteuil. C'était quelque chose de toute beauté à regarder et il était de plus en plus difficile pour Emma de garder ses mains loin de la maire.

Cependant, il ne fallait pas beaucoup d'imagination pour savoir que Regina était mouillée et approchait de l'orgasme. Le mouvement des hanches et des mains de la brune augmentèrent en vitesse et en intensité et Emma glissa sa main entre ses jambes et appuya sur son sexe par-dessus son jean. La tension qui se trouvait là ne demandait qu'à être soulagée et même la légère pression qu'elle était capable d'appliqué depuis sa position de contorsionniste sous le bureau était un répit bienvenu. Elle n'avait pas besoin de glisser sa main dans ses sous-vêtements pour savoir qu'ils étaient eux aussi trempés.

« Emma... »

La blonde hoqueta quand elle entendit son nom s'échapper des lèvres rouges de Regina dans un gémissement. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que la maire venait juste de dire–

« Oh mon dieu, Emma... »

Tout le corps d'Emma frissonna au son de son nom, cette fois bien plus fort, alors qu'il s'échappait des lèvres de Regina. Pas Sheriff Swan ou Miss Swan, elle avait dit ''Emma''. Une vague d'excitation traversa son corps. Se pourrait-il que la maire soit en train de penser à elle pendant qu'elle se–

« Oui, Emma, oui... »

Ses yeux verts s'obscurcir de désir alors qu'elle regardait Regina atteindre le bord de l'orgasme avant d'y basculer. Les jambes de la brune tremblèrent, ses hanches s'arquant vers l'avant alors que des vagues de plaisir la traversaient. Doucement, des gestes plus lents et des gémissements plus tranquilles remplacèrent ceux plus frénétiques dont elle avait été témoin quelques instants plus tôt. Un petit frisson traversa le corps de Regina alors qu'elle redescendait de son orgasme.

Emma aussi tremblait, mais pour une toute autre raison. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Maintenant plus que jamais, elle était certaine de vouloir Regina. Mais comment ? Elles ne s'appréciaient même pas, pas vrai ? Est-ce que c'était juste sexuel ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était intéressée par une relation ?

Alors qu'Emma continuait silencieusement de débattre avec elle-même, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle venait de vivre, ce que son nom murmuré en plein orgasme voulait dire, elle ne remarqua pas la maire retirer sa main de son pantalon avant de le refermer. Elle ne prêta pas non plus attention quand la brune éteignit son ordinateur et éloigna sa chaise du bureau. Ce ne fut que quand elle entendit le bruit des talons aiguille de la maire contre le carrelage qu'elle sortit de ses pensées.

Elle écouta les pas se diriger vers la porte puis le bruit d'une poignée qu'on tourne. Dans un instant, Regina serait partie et Emma pourrait sortir d'ici. La blonde pourra fuir loin de cette expérience surréaliste et peut-être même soulager sa propre... tension. Encore quelques instants et la maire serait partie.

Emma écouta alors que la brune faisait un autre pas, la porte s'ouvrit mais ses pas ralentirent. Regina semblait s'être arrêtée.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ?_

« Sheriff ? Quand vous vous serez remise de vos émotions là-dessous, s'il-vous-plaît n'oubliez pas vos papiers sur mon bureau. J'ai remarqué que, comme d'habitude, il n'était pas complet. Je m'attends à ce que vous les finissiez et me les ameniez chez moi – ce soir. Henry va au lit à dix heures, je vous attends donc à... disons, onze heure et demie ? » Commença Regina avec sa meilleure voix de maire même si ces derniers mots étaient sensuel et lourd de sens. « Et Emma ? Quand tu partiras, soit un amour et enclenche l'alarme. On vient juste d'installer un nouveau système cette semaine avec un code de sécurité. J'ai essayé de le mémoriser toute la semaine. Le code est dans un dossier marqué confidentiel. »

Le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine avant d'essayer de sortir de sa cage thoracique.

 _C'est quoi ce bordel ?!_

Regina savait qu'elle était là ? Et si la paperasse d'Emma était sur son bureau, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier entre ses cuisses ? Un coup d'œil rapide à la couverture du dossier lui donna la réponse.

 _Confidentiel._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NdT :** Alors, verdict ? Si jamais tu as quelque chose à me dire – une question, une remarque, une idée, une impression, ... N'hésite surtout pas à me laisser une review, m'envoyer un MP ou à me contacter par feu de cheminée (je me dédouane de toutes responsabilités en cas de tâche de suie !)

 **Prochaine traduction ?** Oui, il y en aura une. Ça fait longtemps que je travaille dessus et j'aimerai vraiment qu'elle voit le jour mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vous ! C'est pourquoi je lance un **AVIS DE RECHERCHE** pour une nouvelle Bêta – quelqu'un qui soit douée en anglais, en orthographe et qui ait du temps à consacrer aux corrections pour tenir les délais.

J'attends vos candidatures !


End file.
